Dark Biohazard
Dark Biohazard is a Total Conversion modification created within the Resident Evil 2 engine, it's an alternate re-imagination of Resident Evil 2 created by mod creator Dominion. The mod is an alternate time-line as in "what if" S.T.A.R.S. members never survived the mansion incident and how that would have affected Raccoon City as a whole in general. Plot July 23,1998 S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team was sent in to investigate the cannibal murders that were reported in the Arklay Mountains, but suffered engine failure with the chopper and lost contact with the R.P.D. On July 24,1998, Alpha Team was sent in to search for the missing Bravo Team but never came back, except for Alpha Team Pilot Brad Vickers who later resigned. September 1998 Raccoon City got hit with an outbreak from a mysterious virus that was turning the citizens into mindless killing machines. The R.P.D. were no match against the hordes of flesh eating zombies and mutants that roamed the street. On the other side of this, a Police officer named Leon S. Kennedy is stuck in the middle of this disaster. Will he be able to survive this nightmare or will he end up like the S.T.A.R.S. members? During the game Leon goes to many different locations from Resident Evil 2, 3 and also revisit a much darker version of the Resident Evil 1 Mansion along with a hell-ish version of the RPD from RE2, And also a new RPD. Differences There are differences between the Main Series and Dark Biohazard: In the first Resident Evil, a number of S.T.A.R.S. members (Jill,Chris,Barry,Rebecca,Brad) survived the Mansion Incident while In Dark Biohazard's story line, the S.T.A.R.S. Team was completely wiped out. Although Brad is killed by Nemesis in Resident Evil 3, he is the sole survivor of the mansion incident in Dark Biohazard. After which he is awarded the Distinguished Service Medal but refuses, and later resigns from the police force, leaving Raccoon City to investigate on Umbrella Inc. 'Development' This mod in particular, if not the first then one of the very first Resident Evil 2 and classic mods to ever appear in the public, Dominion extremely modified the game's models, animations, stages, backgrounds, enemies, starting since 2002, most notably he had created his own version of Elza Walker and several other custom backgrounds also inspired by Resident Evil 1.5 created by C2Keo, until 2007 where Dark Biohazard was revealed and started development. Gallery Images File:Hqdefault_(1).jpg|Leon overshadows his past, or not? File:Hqdefault.jpg|Rebecca crying for no reason? File:Dark_biohazard.jpg|A bunch of screens from Trailer 2 Videos File:Dominion's MOD beta - 1re partie|Early work of Dominion. File:Dark Biohazard Trailer 1 (English) File:Dark Biohazard Trailer 1 (Spanish) File:Dark Biohazard How to get a Magnum File:Dark Biohazard How to get a Magnum (Spanish) File:Dark Biohazard "Restless Nightmares" File:Dark Biohazard "Restless Nightmares" (Spanish subs) File:Dark Biohazard "Umbrella Factory" (Gameplay) File:Dark Biohazard "Pandora´s Box" (Web teaser) File:Dark Biohazard Trailer 2 (English) File:Dark Biohazard Trailer 3 "The Sum of All Fears" External Links *Dark Biohazard Official Website *Dark Biohazard YouTube Channel *Dark Biohazard on Resident Evil Mod Wiki Category:Resident Evil 2 Modification